Infamous Anarchy
|genre = Strategy |modes = Online }} InFAMOUS Anarchy was a spin-off of the ''Infamous'' series developed for the social networking site Facebook. It was developed by Mob Science and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the web, and was subsequently released along with Infamous 2 ''in June 2011. Since then, it has been available for play. However, the game was eventually shut down. History Ever since the game's release, it has been updated with additional features on separate occasions. It allowed players to build their own personalized city, fight enemy players, help friends expand their city, create his custom avatar and more. By playing ''InFamous Anarchy, one could measure up with unknown criteria, which when reached, would grant the player a voucher code which could be used to unlock additional items for use in InFamous 2. Since June 2011, competitions have been introduced, as well as the feature to take images of the game. Gameplay The game relies on the player to build his own city, or "district". The player can customize his own Conduits appearance, skills and more . The game is very social, relying on the player inviting his friends to the game, making them his neighbors. There is also a wide amount of Locations in the game, whereas the player can finish jobs and gain experience, by rebuilding or maintaining buildings or defeat enemies. The game heavily relies on Energy, which is regained over time, and is upgraded on level-ups. Nearly every action involving money, enemies or work will drain Energy. By visiting Zeke, the player can craft new items and clothing. ﻿The player may also fight other players in order to gain Karma. For example, By fighting players with Good Karma, one will collect bad Karma points. Likewise, should one battle players with bad Karma, one will collect Good Karma. The color of the player's Lightning powers is equal to the color of the location of the pin, on the Karmic Meter. Experience and level By gaining Experience points the player can level up. By leveling up new items may be purchased and crafted, and new Locations are unlocked. Level also affects what enemy players will show up on the "Fighting" menu. For example, a level 20 character may not battle a level 10 character. Locations The game features many different Locations, or "districts". Each district is located in Amp City, and many of the Districts are based on different Locations of the inFamous Universe, such as Archer Square. Attributes There are currently three attributes. Everytime the player reaches a new level three attribute points are gained. The points may be assigned to any attribute of choice. * Strength: Increases the chance to win fights against enemy players. * Stamina: Increases the rate at which Energy regenerates. * Intelligence: Increases the chance of rare items drops. Customization By earning credits, the player can customize its own District of Amp City. The District can be customized with several Objects, Decors, Landscapes and more. Fighting Fights are calculated by three different factors: Neighbors, Strength and Clothing. The chance of walking away successful in each factor is a matter of percentage, as displayed in the table below. Unlockable inFamous 2 items By playing inFamous Anarchy, one may unlock voucher codes. These can be entered on PlayStation Network, thus giving the user the respective DLC for use in inFamous 2: * Samurai Sword: Take a picture of your district and upload it on Facebook. * Caveman Club: Reach Level 25 in inFAMOUS: Anarchy. * Sly's Cane: * Reaper Skin: Win the 15 minutes kill contest in Amp City Avenue. Trivia *It is only in Anarchy that Empire City's flag is revealed to be red and white. *The mangled monster or ash beast you fight is quite similar to David Warner, minus the extra arms. Gallery Infamous-anarchy-logo.jpg|InFAMOUS Anarchy boot-up screen Anarchy city.png Anarchy.png|InFAMOUS Anarchy "recruit friends" message. References ﻿ See also /Purchasable Objects/ ja:InFamous Anarchy Category:Games Category:InFamous Anarchy